nikita2010fandomcom-20200222-history
Percival Rose
Percival "Percy" Rose was the first Director and is a founding member of Division. He will stop at nothing to destroy Nikita and protect his empire. He has eidetic memory. He was also a member of The Invisible Hand shortly before his death. Before Division In Division Before Season One He was the one who ordered the death of Daniel Monroe a love of Nikita's life. Season One During Pilot he is planning operation Black Arrow when he gets call about Nikita being seen for the first time in three years and immediately send Michael to deal with. While he is away, Percy gets another message about sighting of Nikita and this time sends Birkhoff to deal with it. After Birkhoff's kidnapping and subsequent release he listens to Birkhoff's report but still does no consider Nikita to be threat and departs for fundraiser. There he meets with John Fleder, agent of Oversight who wants to know more about his activities. However Percy behaves strongly dissmisive to him. Nikita finds him moments later and anounces to him that she intends to destroy Division piece by piece, mission by mission. He refuses this and reveals three agents surrounding Nikita and offers her chane to leave quitly with him. Nikita proceeds to kill all threeagents and escape. After this event Percy marks Nikita as threat and priority target assigning many of his agents to hunting her down. Season Two In season two , he is seen in a Division jail, underground. Amanda needs him alive, because if he dies the content of the black boxes will be published, and she does not want that. Slowly, Percy seems to be coming back into power as he trades his knowledge for certain conveniences. He is currently aware that Alex tipped of Nikita, ruining one of Amanda's operation. As a result, he is using this information as a means to blackmail Alex. Now, where Alex was once's Nikita's mole, she has unwillingly become Percy's. Recently, Percy offers to Help Alex accelerate her plan to get to Semak by providing her access to a secret account he has. But once she accesses it, she unknowingly unleashed an e-mail embedded in the static sent to all the Guardians, ordering secondary protocol to be enacted. Later on in season 2 Amanda wants to put Percy Into a coma so he cant carry out his plan to escape but just when she gets ready to slice the needle in his neck she gets a phone call from Percy's Black box guardians saying release Percy or they will Kill all members of Oversight . Amanda releases Percy. He heads straight to Oversights HQ (Gates House) where all the members of oversight are having a meeting about Clean Sweep (A gas that is in Division's vents that will kill all there). Percy wants to make sure it goes down well. But he gets a surprise when he meets Nikita, Michael and Sean Pierce . Percy gets a phone call, Nikita tells him to answer he says to the two guardians kill all apart from Madeline Pierce . Just after he does this Gogol shows up. Ari then confirms to kill all. Percy gets the briefcase and activates clean sweep but Nikita's Mole Alex disables the vents with the help off Berkoff. They get to Madeline Pierce safe getting an expected phone call from Amanda saying that Division has gone Rogue. Percy is very cunning, but is revealed by Kendrick that all he wants is to be part of the club. This is made evident as Percy starts a series of elaborate schemes designed to control the President, to prove his power so that he can be accepted in a secret group. The plan involved him taking control of a satellite which allegedly is connected to a particle beam. He then threatens the President to do what he says or he will blow up a city. Nikita and Michael then infiltrate Division to disable the satellite. While there, Nikita confronts Percy to which he responds "You can't kill me". This is so, because the minute he dies a signal will be sent to Roan, to blow up N.M.R, a Nuclear reactor that is beneath Washington DC. She then says that he will tell Division the truth, or she will shoot off his testicles. Percy then reluctantly picks up the phone and tells them everything. Including how he was using the division agents as his personal puppets and that he doesn't regret it. And that the Marines are actually outside to kill them all and shut down Division for good. (He previously lied and said that he asked for the Marines to come and capture Nikita and Michael). He then proceeds to insult them by calling them street trash and tells them to come to his office if they have a problem. Enraged, the Division Alpha teams all swarm to Percy's office intending to kill him. (They have no idea about Roan or the Signal) . In a cruel and ironic twist, Nikita is now forced to keep Percy alive and protect him from the Division Agents. When they exit Division, Nikita plans to hand him over to the Marines, but Percy rushes after her screaming "I brought you into this world and I'm going to take you out!". A fight ensues in which Percy plans to throw Nikita over a hatch into a deep chasm that ends on the 9th sub-level of Division (where Percy's Glass Prison is). In the end, Percy is left dangling over the edge, hanging on to Nikita for dear life. He then demands that she help him up, reminding her of the fact that she can't kill him. Nikita responds with "I'm done helping you" and informs Birkhoff that a signal will be transmitted in 5 seconds and that he should track it. She lets go and Percy falls to his death just a few seconds after he called out Nikita's name. His Legacy Although he's dead, there was the mess he left behind. There were 30 rogue agents from Division around the world. Some who wish to return to Division, others, like Anne, who have been contacted by Amanda in hopes she would recruit them into her own private army that she and Ari constructed after they were drum-rolled out of both Division and Gogol. A few who are still loyal to Percy and wish to get retribution on Nikita, the New Division, and her team for betraying and killing him. By the end of the episode "Til Death Do Us Part," his Black Boxes were all destroyed, 285 agents left Division, the US gov officially shut down Division, and the underground compound was destroyed, leaving the only real threat, Amanda, thus Percy's mess is nearly cleaned up. Personality Usually calm, manipulative, does not care about lives of others as long as he gets what he wants. His calm comes from his ablity to stay ahead of his opponent and as such is easily unsettles when something doesn't go as exptected. He can be ruthless. He is cunning strategist that contrary to what many believed was more than aware of most of the secrets that many of his operatives and enemies were keeping from him. Relationships Nikita Mears Nikita worked under Percys command at Division for six years. When Percy had Owen kill Daniel, Nikitas lover, she escaped Division, and made it her mission to shutdown division and kill Percy. Michael Michael was Percy's right hand man he worked faithfully for Percy for 10 years until it was discovered that Percy was responsible for the death of Michael's family. This revelation prompted Michael to betray Percy. The two are now sworn enemies. Amanda- Amanda and Percy worked together for years. It has been implied that Amanda was in love with him despite the fact that she betrayed him and took over his position. He however rejected her feelings claiming she was incapable of love and that there was nothing between them. Possibly because she betrayed him. It's interesting to note that when he learned that Amanda had been in bed with Ari, both figuratively and literally, he became enraged. This may mean something to contrary to what he claims about feeling nothing for her. Abilities Percy is expert schemer thinking about his line of work as a game of chess and is proud of his sklls in his area claiming to be always three mmoves ahead. He does have some combat training (he is possibly ex-military) and posses suprising strength given his age. Quotes Michael - Something more important than Division? Percy - "I am Division," (After Michael asking why he leaves the operation to get to Montreal) Michael "When I doubt your loyalty to Division, Michael. You will know. The only time I've ever even questioned it, was during your relationship with Nikita." Gallery Nikita-41.jpg|Percy with Alexandra Nikita-One-Way-Percy-and-Amanda-11-11-10-kc.jpg|Percy & Amanda 340372.jpg Nikita-vs-percy_652x434.jpg|Nikita vs Percy. He is in the game. Percy 1.jpg Percy Cage.jpg Percy 3.jpg Percy Alex 3.jpg Percy 4.jpg Percy Alex 2.jpg Percy 6.png Percy Alex 1.jpg Percy n.jpg Perce.png Percy 2.jpg Percy 5.jpg pac.jpg|Percy,Amanda and Carla prd.jpg See Also Category:Main Characters Category:Division Agents Category:Characters Category:Division Founders Category:Killed Characters Category:Division Directors Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Help Needed Category:The Shop Members